Faking it is the new black
by pontesobreorio
Summary: It's 18th karma's birthday and her wish is a little bit crazy. So she ask for Amy to go with her and things didn't go well. They ended up being arested and going to Litchfield Correctional Institution.


We were standing in front of Liam's house, or what we think was Liam's house. Karma had dragged me here. I can't believe that this is her 18th birthday, and all she wanted to do is see Liam. On my 18th birthday I just wanted to watch a movie with my closest friends. But Karma had to have this wish: see Liam before he goes to college in London. I am still wondering how he makes it, get accepted in Oxford. Anyway, Karma wanted to see him, so here I am, the loyal friend, always supporting her, even in the most stupid moments, and the most fucking stupid ideas. I was almost saying that we should go back and just ask Shane to manage a meeting with the stupid boy, when I see Karma opening the window and entering in the house.

"_Karma, what the fuck?" _ I yield whispering. She just wave for me to enter too. I hate my life for being in love with my best friend, whom doesn't know about my true feelings. So I go after her. Once we are in, she starts to look around and to touch things. She goes to the hall, and I go too. This place in huge. It's a really fancy house. We go to the living room, when I notice that it's all desert.

"_Karma, I think that is nobody home. Let's go!" _ I whisper.

"_Let's just see a little more." _She whispers back, looking at me and walking backwards. Suddenly, she bumps into a book and it felt on the floor. She grabs it and something goes out. She bends down to pick up the thing. It's a package with white pouder inside.

"_What is it?" _she asks, and ii am about to answer when we heard sirens. We look at each other and froze. Not in a billion years I'd thought that that siren was because of us. Man, how I was wrong.

Turns out that invade a stranger's house, get caught with a package of cocaine in hands, when you and your best friend have both 18 years old, can put you in prison. And that's where we are now. Litchfield Correctional Institution. That's the name of our new home for the next six months.

I'm trying very hard to not be angry at Karma, because it was my own choice to follow her in that day, and because she is very fragile right now. I'm scared with what we'll go to face in the next few months. Well, at least we are together. That's the only positive side of this entire fucking situation. We walk out of the van and look around. We are handcuffed, and the guard call us inmates. There are two others womans arriving with us. Karma shakes when one of them looks at her with lusty eyes. I search for her gaze and try to tranquilize her. She nods for me. The guard tell us to move and we go inside the prison. He's giving us instructions about how it all works in here. He shows me my cell and my bed's number. For my despair, Karma isn't in the same cell with me, and I try to talk to him but he just ignores me. I look at her and she's already with tears in her eyes. I go back to my cell.

"_Is that your girlfriend over there?" _A woman with inhaler in her face asks.

"_No. she is my best friend." _She just stares at me.

"_If you say so… what's your name, girl?"_

_"__Amy. What's yours?" _

_"__What's your last name? In here we call each other by the last name." _she says.

_"__It's Raudenfeld." _ I answer.

_"__Well, hello to you Raudenfeld. You can call me Miss Rosa."_ I nod.

_"__Do you know where they are taking her?" _I ask

"_Probably to another cell, just like this one. Don't worry. You'll still be able to see her."_

I nod again. I sit in my bed and wait. For what, I don't know. Fuck it. I stand up and go find karma. She's not going to be alone in this place. As I was looking for her I bump into someone. I look up and see a blonde woman with blue eyes, looking right back at me.

"_I'm sorry." _ I say. She seems surprised.

"T_hat's okay." She starts to go away, but I call her._

_"__Hey! Uh…can you tell me where is the other cells of new inmates, please?" _

"_Why do you want to know? They didn't tell you where yours is?" _she asks

"_Yes, but I'm looking for my friend. She is very scared. I just want to find her." _ I say, almost crying. The woman looks at me with a little pity in her eyes. I don't mind. I am scared too.

"_Come on. Let's find your friend."_

_"__Thank you… by the way, what's your name?"_

_"__It's Piper, but you can call me Chapman."_


End file.
